We currently live in an interconnected world where time critical and/or time sensitive information can be disseminated via a plurality of communications means. For example, today users can obtain or receive information relating to current affairs, sports, economic forecasts, stock market analysis through email, news feeds, etc. In fact there is a veritable superabundance of information from various sources that are constantly being directed at users and vying for their attention. Moreover, much the information obtained, received, and/or supplied by way of news feeds, emails and the like, can be considered for the most part to be irrelevant to a user's needs and/or interests.
Individuals often wish to enquire about important news stories that surround particular persons, events, entities, and/or objects. Additionally, multiple stories can transpire in relation to these particular persons, events, entities, and/or objects, and further these stories can develop over time. For example, a stockbroker may wish to be kept informed about every news item, and bit of information associated with certain corporations that constitute the one or more stock portfolios that he/she might be managing. Information surrounding these corporations, and changes thereto, whether good or bad, can have a profound impact on the valuation of the portfolio in its entirety, corporations in the portfolio in particular, and the buying and selling decisions ensuing there from. Thus, a stockbroker may want to be kept abreast of all events that can occur with respect to a particular corporation, and in general with the industry sector in which the corporation operates. However, to date, there has been no mechanism capable of segregating changing information into particular stories and thereafter tracking these stories over time.